yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Hyundai Sonata
The Hyundai Sonata ( ) is a mid-size car produced by the South Korean manufacturer Hyundai since 1985. First generation (NF; 2004–2009) The NF Sonata was launched in August 2004 in Korea, based on a new platform created from the project NF. The company's first all-aluminum I4 engine, dubbed Theta, debuted in the new Sonata. Engine choices at launch were a 2.4-liter I4 rated at 5800 rpm and a 3.3-liter V6 rated V6. In Korea, the 2.4-liter option was sold as the F24S (24 = 2.4L, S = Special). The 2.0-liter gasoline version was only sold in Korea and proved more popular there due to added gas, tax and insurance savings. Diesel versions are available in Europe, New Zealand and Singapore, where they are a popular replacement for the Toyota Crown Comfort and Nissan Cedric taxi cab. The U.S. May 2005 launch of the new Sonata coincided with the production commencement at the company's first U.S. assembly plant, in Montgomery, Alabama. Classified by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency as a large car, the fourth generation was longer and taller and wider than the previous generation. Standard features in U.S. models included anti-lock braking system/electronic stability control/traction control system as well as six airbags (driver/front passenger front and side, and side curtain). Safety Europe: 2006 year models received the following European New Car Assessment Program (Euro NCAP) ratings: * Adult Occupant: , score 27 * Child Occupant: , score 37 * Pedestrian: , score 12 In Insurance Institute for Highway Safety tests the Sonata received a "Good" overall in the frontal impact crash test, an "Acceptable" overall score in the side impact crash test, and a "Good" rating for rear crash protection. In the roof strength evaluation 09 and 10 models were rated "Marginal". 2006 Hyundai Sonata tested by the U.S. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA): * Frontal Rating (Driver): * Frontal Rating (Passenger): * Side Rating (Driver): * Side Rating (Passenger): * Rollover: Facelift (2008–2009) The redesigned vehicle was unveiled at the 2008 Chicago Auto Show as a 2009 model year vehicle. The production version was sold as the Hyundai Sonata Transform in Korea, and the model debuted elsewhere as an 'early' 2009 model. The styling was done primarily at Hyundai-Kia America Technical Center, Inc. (HATCI) in Superior Township, Michigan in 2006. The redesign features revised engines, front fascia and chrome 3 bar grille, taillights (turn signals became red), jewel-projector headlights, new 10-spoke alloy wheel design for the Limited models (as opposed to sharing the 5-spoke design from the SE model), and an extensively revised IP (Instrument Panel). Hyundai adopted "slush molding", a production technique that enables a much higher grade of texturing and shaping of the IP surface. Redesigned gauges feature a blue backlight, and a touch-screen navigation system, optional on the Limited trim level only, includes satellite radio capability. Bluetooth capability is available as an optional unit, separate from the audio or navigation system, and all models include both a USB port along with an auxiliary input jack. An optional USB adaptor cord allows integration of an iPod, and chrome interior door handles are standard on the Limited trim. The 2.4-liter G4KC Theta engine was rated at 6000 rpm and ( for PZEV model), 2.0-liter G4KA Theta engine was rated at 6000 rpm and at 4250 rpm and the 3.3-liter Lambda V6 was rated at 6000 rpm and at 4500 rpm. The base model GLS is available with a manual five-speed transmission. GLS, SE and Limited models feature a newly available, manually shiftable five-speed automatic transmission marketed as "Shiftronic." There are minimal changes for the 2010 model, which includes the optional navigation system on the SE as opposed to being a Limited-exclusive option, and the V6 engine is no longer offered on the GLS model. In Singapore, a 2.0L CRDi turbo diesel powered version is widely used in the country's taxi industry, where Vincent Ang had drove Hyundai Sonatas since 2011 as taxi operation. 12 cars were ordered in 2008 and 7 cars ordered in 2011. Second generation (YF; 2009–2014) Hyundai commenced development of the YF Sonata in 2005, with a development cost of ₩450 billion (US$372 million). In the Australian, New Zealand, Singaporean, and Colombian markets, the YF is retailed under the name Hyundai i45, following the alphanumeric i''-series nomenclature established by Hyundai in these markets. The vehicle was badged as a "Sonata" in Eastern Europe, just as in North America and South Korea. Sales of the ''YF Sonata in South Korea began on 2 September 2009, before the production vehicle's South Korean launch. The US version of the sixth generation Sonata was unveiled at the 2009 Los Angeles Auto Show, with sales beginning in 2010. The Sonata was the second vehicle, after the Tucson, to carry Hyundai's then-radical "Fluidic Sculpture" design language. For the US market, the sixth generation Sonata boasted a direct-injection 2.4-liter four-cylinder engine. This new engine improves fuel economy and produces a maximum of at 6300 rpm and at 4250 rpm. It is part of the Theta II engine lineup. Furthermore, all engines are offered with a new six-speed automatic transmission. This Sonata is built with hot-stamped ultra high-strength steel. In South Korea, the YF Sonata is delivered with a 2.0-liter Theta II MPi gasoline engine (Max output , Max torque of 20.2㎏·m). Its fuel economy has improved 11%. A direct-injection 2.4-liter four cylinder engine and a 2.0 turbocharged engine was available. Exclusive options for the Korean model includes a three-piece panoramic moonroof, electroluminescent instrumentation, fender-mounted turn signals, and a special Premier Beige model. Upgraded audio uses a JBL system, and certain navigation packages come with a telecommunications system with Hyundai's Mozen system. For the North American model, GLS, SE, and Limited trims were offered. A six-speed manual transmission came standard on the GLS, and a six-speed automatic is available. Differences with the Korean model include differences with the GLS model, which features a body-colored grille and door handles, and different steel wheel covers. Limited models and optional stereos on the GLS and SE now have "Dimension" audio systems, and the Limited trim has an optional Infinity stereo. Limited models have standard front and rear heated seats, the first such offering in this segment. Additional differences include different cupholders, a redesigned straight leather shifter as rather than the gated one on Korean models, and an additional exterior color choice, Indigo Blue Pearl. The 6th Hyundai Sonata was awarded Top Safety Pick from Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) in the United States. The Sonata 2.0T was released in December 2010. For the 2012 model year, Hyundai's new Blue Link system was offered as standard equipment, and the Limited model included a new standard three-piece panoramic sunroof. SE models had an optional backup camera included with navigation packages, and navigation systems included a new 7-inch display from the previous 6.5-inch. For 2013, the list of standard features was changed slightly, including heated front seats on SE models, and heated rear seats on Limited models. An automatic transmission also came standard on GLS models, the manual was no longer offered. The GLS Popular Equipment Package now included fog lights and heated front seats. The Limited trims now no longer included the panoramic sunroof, but instead included a standard size sunroof. A panoramic sunroof offered on the Limited Premium Package. In January 2013, the i45 was discontinued in Australia following slow sales and limited supplies. An expanded i40 range will fill the gap left by the i45. Facelift (2012–2014) In 2012, the Korean-produced Sonata received a mild mid-life facelift. Exterior changes include a new grille, slimmer LED mirror indicators, new front fog lights incorporating LED daytime running lamps (DRLs), new alloy wheel designs, as well as redesigned LED taillights. Interior changes include a new color touchscreen display for audio systems (on certain models), as well as redesigned dual-zone automatic climate controls, which now incorporate a small LCD display. A Driver Selectable Steering Mode was standard on all trims. Front parking sensors are now available on certain models, as well as an electronic parking brake. The facelifted model was first released in Korea in 2012, followed by international markets in early 2013. North American produced Sonatas received a facelift in late 2013, for the 2014 model year. Safety Top Safety Pick Award in Insurance Institute for Highway Safety tests * Frontal impact crash test: "Good" * Side impact crash test: "Good" * Rear crash protection: "Good" * Roof strength evaluation: "Good" Later release (manufactured on or after 2 July 2010) version of Model Year 2011: by the U.S. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) under 2010 new test rules The 2011 Sonata is one of six vehicles rated Five Star under new rules as of November 2010. * Overall Frontal Rating: * Frontal Rating (Driver): * Frontal Rating (Passenger): * Side Overall Rating (Front): * Side Overall Rating (Rear): * Side Barrier Rating (Front): * Side Barrier Rating (Rear): * Side Pole Rating (Driver): * Rollover: Early release (manufactured before 2 July 2010) version of model year 2011: * Overall Frontal Rating: * Frontal Rating (Driver): * Frontal Rating (Passenger): * Side Overall Rating (Front): * Side Overall Rating (Rear): * Side Barrier Rating (Front): * Side Barrier Rating (Rear): * Side Pole Rating (Driver): * Rollover: Australasian NCAP – The Hyundai Sonata scored the highest possible rating of 5 stars Korean NCAP – The Hyundai Sonata scored the highest possible ratings across the frontal, offset and side crash tests China NCAP – The Hyundai Sonata scored the highest possible rating of 6 stars Sonata Hybrid At the 2008 Los Angeles Auto Show, Hyundai unveiled the Hyundai Blue Drive powertrain for the then next generation Sonata, which uses lithium polymer battery technology. It was reported to be based on Hyundai BLUE-DRIVE concept. The 2011 Hyundai Sonata Hybrid sales in the U.S. began near the end of February 2011. The Sonata Hybrid drivetrain combines a 2.4-liter engine with six-speed automatic transmission, and a 30 kW electric motor and lightweight lithium polymer batteries to produce a full gasoline-electric hybrid with in the city and on the highway. This powertrain is shared with the 2011 Kia Optima Hybrid, and Kia Panaire, which is also an open-top coupe car. ;2013 Sonata Hybrid Overview The 2013 Sonata Hybrid has noticeable improvements and has ranked 3rd out of 20 Affordable Midsize Cars (based on U.S. News' analysis of 19 published reviews and test drives as well as their analysis of reliability and safety data). The 2013 hybrid has a long warranty and a spacious, high-quality interior. Its base price ranges from $26,445–$31,324 and weights 3450–3550 pounds. As a hybrid, it emits 0.51 pounds of CO2 per mile and has an EPA fuel economy ratings of 36/40 mpg city/highway. Cumulative sales of the Sonata Hybrid in the U.S. reached 7,906 units through July 2011, representing 20% of Sonata sales at the time, according to Hyundai. The Sonata Hybrid was the number two selling hybrid since June, outsold only by the Prius. Considering cumulative sales in the U.S. market through December 2011, with 19,672 units sold, the Sonata Hybrid and the Kia Optima Hybrid together ranked second in hybrid sales for calendar year 2011, after the Toyota Prius, and surpassed the Honda Insight in September. Specs It comes with a 35 kW electric motor (up from 30) and a lithium-polymer battery that is 38 percent larger and more energy dense. The newer electric motor can run up to , meaning that it can run on electricity at higher speeds, saving more fuel. It also retains the 2.4-liter, multi-port fuel injected, four-cylinder engine, which uses a modified Atkinson cycle achieved via VVT and a compression ratio of 13:1. Upgraded computer programming smooths the transitions between gas and electric power modes. The hybrid’s time decreased from 9.5 to 8.1 seconds (note: the non-hybrid Sonata’s time is 7.9). Standard features include Bluetooth, Satellite radio, dual-zone climate control, auxiliary and USB jacks, a CD Player, six-speaker surround system, 16-inch allow wheels, automatic headlights, LED running lights, fog lights, heated mirrors, keyless ignition/entry, push-button start, cruise control, an eight-way power driver seat, tilt-and-telescoping steering wheel, heated front seats, and Hyundai’s BlueLink emergency communications system. Additional options include touchscreen navigation, a rearview camera, panoramic sunroof, HD radio, Infinity audio system (nine speakers), 17-inch alloy wheels, leather seating surfaces, leather-wrapped steering wheel and shift knob, power driver seat with lumbar support, heated rear seat, auto-dimming rearview mirror. Safety The hybrid Sonata received top five-star ratings for overall crash protection and overall side protection as well as four-ratings for overall frontal protection.Safety features include antilock brakes, stability control, traction control, front side-impact airbags, full-length curtain airbags, and active front head restraints. Turbo To replace the V6 power option for the Hyundai Sonata in certain markets, Hyundai has developed a turbo-powered 2.0-liter engine that has direct injection and is intercooled. The Theta-II engine produces and of torque while achieving an efficiency rating of highway, beating the specs provided by the 3.3-liter Lambda V6 offered in the previous model. The new model is badged as the 2.0T and is available on the SE or Limited trim lines. All turbo models get standard dual zone climate control, steering wheel paddle shifters, chrome-tipped dual exhaust, and 18-inch wheels that are shared with the non-turbo SE models. Limited 2.0T models receive all of these options as well as a heated leather interior, sunroof and other features. Class Action Lawsuit In April 2015, a USA class action lawsuit was filed against Hyundai for alleged premature engine failure in certain 2011 and 2012 Hyundai Sonata vehicles. In September 2015, Hyundai announced that it was issuing a recall related to the engine failure alleged in this class action complaint. Hyundai stated: “metallic debris may not have been fully removed during manufacturing of the engine crankshaft. If the debris was not completely removed, oil flow may be restricted through the connecting rod bearings, causing connecting rod damage.” Third generation (LF; 2014–present) Originally internally coded as LFA, the 2015 Sonata was unveiled in Korea late March 2014, and was unveiled in America at the 2014 New York International Auto Show. While the previous model incorporated significant aesthetic changes and sold successfully within the U.S, sales in Korea failed to meet expectations. A more conservative approach was thus taken, to appease the Korean market, resulting in Fluidic Sculpture 2.0. The car inherits many styling features from Hyundai's Hyundai HCD-14 Concept unveiled at the 2013 New York International Auto Show. The car also takes interior and exterior styling based on the 2015 Hyundai Genesis. In Australia and New Zealand, Hyundai have reverted to the use of the Sonata badge, replacing the i45 badge that was used only on the sixth generation Sonata in that market. Sonata Plug-in Hybrid As part of the seventh generation Sonata, Hyundai announced the release of a plug-in hybrid variant scheduled for market launch in the second half of 2015. Technical details of the Sonata PHEV were announced at the 2015 North American International Auto Show. The Sonata PHEV was released in selected markets the United States in November 2015. It is available only in California and other states which share the same zero emissions vehicle requirements as California. The Sonata plug-in all-electric range in blended mode is up to as rated by the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), and a total range of . Since the Sonata PHEV uses some gasoline during the all-electric mode, the EPA considers the actual all-electric range is between . The EPA fuel economy rating is 99 miles per gallon gasoline equivalent (MPG-e) (2.4 L/100 km; 119 mpg-imp) in charge-depleting (all-electric) mode and a combined city/highway rating of in hybrid mode. In contrast, the conventional 2016 model year Sonata gasoline-electric hybrid has an EPA rated combined fuel economy of , in the city and on the highway. Sonata Category:Cars introduced in 1985 Category:Euro NCAP large family cars Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Hybrid electric cars Category:Mid-size cars Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Plug-in hybrid vehicles Category:Sedans